


【勋澈】避雨

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -从练习室回来后大汗淋漓的故事
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	【勋澈】避雨

**Author's Note:**

> “如果打雷的时候可以躲进你怀里，这雷打得就有意义。”

外面下着大雨，雷声震耳，闪电划过的痕迹都像是要劈开夜幕，露出另一个世界的未知事物。李知勋看了看沙发上躺着的人在打雷的瞬间缩成一团，又假装镇定地放松下来，叹了口气走到窗前拉上了窗帘。

—

难得成员们今天都在舞蹈室练习，权顺荣也在那边设计着下一次回归的舞，李知勋说要去修整一下音轨便自己去了工作室，路过隔壁的便利店看见崔胜澈在挑选着饮料，走进拉起人的手顺道拐到工作室陪自己。

崔胜澈也不恼，就抱着手机窝在矮矮的沙发上，偶尔瞟一眼被沙发挡住的李知勋，也不说话打扰他，两天没洗的头发也不算很油，撸了两把还能凑合着拍个照的程度。起身去卫生间的时候走过去捏捏人的手臂，最近猛练出来的肌肉已经快要超过自己了，崔胜澈圈起手指去比着李知勋的手臂粗细，又感叹着流畅的线条。

李知勋摘下耳机甩甩头发，崔胜澈趴在沙发上也不知道看到什么突然哧哧地笑了几声，圆润的脚趾头也蜷在一起。李知勋走过去揉揉小猪圆润的臀尖，捞着他的腰把人抱到自己腿上，手机上显示的图片也随之被展现在自己眼前。崔胜澈下意识要去锁屏，却还是来不及被他眼疾手快抢了过来。

“转发这张湿巾，你就会被干到失禁。”

李知勋愣了愣，回头看着崔胜澈尴尬到泛红的脸蛋，又好气又好笑地把他的手机丢到茶几上，禁锢住他的小臂锁紧了一点，大腿忽然打开让他整个人完完全全掉进自己怀里的一点空间里动弹不得。

崔胜澈扒着他手臂上鼓起的肌肉，又不敢使力气，只好抬头一点点够着李知勋的下巴，伸出舌尖一点点触碰着，心里想着自己今晚绝对是逃不掉了，身后的人把犬牙磕在他的耳廓磨着，也不说话，任由逐渐滚烫的鼻息重重地打在自己的侧脸。

“我我…我去洗个头再来，好不好嘛…”

崔胜澈扭着屁股蹭着他，也不知道蹭到了什么地方，只是使出浑身解数去讨好李知勋，却被蒙住眼睛顺势压在怀里，身后鼓起的小帐篷顶着后腰，仿佛透过运动裤的布料也能感受到炽热的温度。

“那就一起。”

—

崔胜澈在洗手台旁边的柜子里挑了个喜欢的浴球丢进温水里，漂亮的脚尖点着水面探着温度，被脱得精光的李知勋在背后一把抱住，完全抬起头的硬物插在自己细嫩的大腿内侧。又被捏着下巴转过头吻着—准确来说是啃着，下唇像是娇艳欲滴的花瓣，性感的厚唇又肿了一点。

闭上眼睛热吻着，暧昧的氛围包裹着两个人，顺着躺进浴缸的时候又融化在水里，不知道是谁先开始探着对方的下身，唾液混在一起顺着李知勋的下颚线留下来，毫无章法的吻却是最勾人的。

崔胜澈拱着腰跪在他双腿间，浑身泛着粉红，湿漉漉的头发搭在额头上卷曲着，半眯着眼睛惺忪着看着李知勋，手臂环上去的瞬间又被逮住后脖子，李知勋扑上去在他的脸颊、锁骨、耳后嘬出或深或浅的红印，在爱人的欲望赤裸裸地铺天盖地向自己扑过来的时候停下来，忍住冲动用指腹摸着他眼下薄薄的皮肤，低沉的声音像是气泡消尽的碳酸饮料。

“三个愿望，今晚都满足你。”

“快点，把我干到失禁最好…”崔胜澈话都说不清，口水糊在喉咙里只能沙哑地发出断续的音节，水蛇似的扭着腰去摸索着李知勋下身，后穴分泌出的肠液混进洗澡水里。

李知勋伸手抚摸着他塌下来的腰，在沉下去的腰窝处反复打着圈，又低声去问着他的第二个愿望，怀里的人软下来把全部重量压在自己身上。

“第二个…啊…”崔胜澈把手覆盖上他的巨物，上下撸动着，整齐的指甲划过马眼又顺着凸起的青筋往下滑，把玩着两个囊袋的时候咬上李知勋上下滚动的喉结，“不要…不要润滑，就这样…插我…老公…啊！”

李知勋双手握着他的腰往下压，对准了湿漉漉穴口，不管不顾地捅了一半进去，前半段还是湿润滑腻的，后半段还是绷紧着干涩地努力放松着肌肉，崔胜澈把手臂撑在他的肩头，控制着花穴一张一合吞进炙热的巨根。

吸着鼻子把上身都靠在李知勋的胸膛上，饱满的胸肌手感非常好，崔胜澈在全根没入之后玩弄起他胸前深棕色的乳头，身后的巨物也不动弹，只是随着他的挑逗逐渐涨大起来。

小腹被顶出清晰的形状，仿佛五脏六腑都要被突如其来的操弄挪了位置，激起的水花涌出浴缸，滴落在地板上。李知勋强迫着他低下头看着两个人连接的地方，粗壮的巨物一下一下又深又狠地顶弄着深处，又坏心地按着崔胜澈小腹鼓起的位置说着骚话，惹得身上已经瘫软的人羞红了脸直叫哥哥。

“要…啊…！要坏掉了啊…嗯！再快一点…”

痉挛着攀上高潮，夹紧了身后的巨物，李知勋爽得仰了仰头，看着浑身通红的爱人抱紧自己把白灼的液体全部释放在自己的腹肌上，狠狠顶了一下退了出来，忍着梆硬得发痛的下身，帮人随便擦干了头发。

—

李知勋抱着被擦干净的崔胜澈一起倒在床上，又稍微起身把人翻过来按着肩膀压在枕头里，崔胜澈爽过一次之后还沉醉在高潮的余韵里，忽然两片臀瓣之间挤进了滚烫的柱体。他想要反手去摸，却被人一下把手腕反剪在背后，紧紧地被攥着勒出红痕，侧过脸又看不真切只好哼哼唧唧叫他轻点。

“我偏不。”

李知勋猛地俯下身子啃咬着他的后颈，精神的硬物随便在股间摩擦了几下，就着还没干掉的肠液一下插到了底，收缩着的软肉忽然被一下子顶弄开，滚烫的阴茎也不多作停留便大开大合地操弄起来，惹得崔胜澈微张着嘴，任由娇嫩的喘叫声击打着墙壁。

手指摸索到他胸前，坏心地轻轻拧着深粉色的两点，崔胜澈承受着上下两处猛烈的攻势，爽得只能攥着枕头角尖叫，蝴蝶骨上接住李知勋额头滴下的汗珠，抽泣着回头伸出手要去摩挲他的脸，又被火热的吻堵住嘴，舌苔磨着敏感的上颚，拉出的银丝断裂在温热的空气里，喘息着试图夹紧嫩穴寻找更多的快感。

崔胜澈被操得快要昏过去，深处抽搐着再次缩紧，李知勋看着他泛红的眼眶咬着牙往那处又狠狠地顶着，微微翘起的龟头正好压在敏感点上，引得身下的人不由自主地翘起小腿，脚趾蜷缩在一起微微颤抖，嘴巴长到最大喉咙却发不出声音，喘着粗气又把自己交代在深色的床单上，比第一次要稀薄的精液洒在上面也还是格外显眼。

李知勋把浑身微微发抖地崔胜澈抱起来，让他岔开双腿跪在自己腰间，温热的大手把着他的腰，顺着角度又一下捅进去，崔胜澈猛地仰头，小腹顶起来的柱体形状更明显了，迷离的眼神星星点点地落在李知勋身上，俯下身把嘴唇凑到他耳边吹着气音。

“…第三个愿望…哈…再来一次，嗯…快点…”

话没说完又被插得直起腰，自己伸手胡乱揉着被捏得肿起来的乳尖，屁股下压着，身下的人快速动着劲瘦的腰肢往上顶着，一下又一下都像是要把滚烫的巨物钉在自己的肠道尽头。

还处于不应期的身体在几次深顶之后又高潮不断，痉挛着抽泣着喊叫着心上人的名字，尖声娇喘的瞬间被托着屁股起了身，一把拉开窗帘后又被压在玻璃窗上，身体内的阴茎顺着滑嫩细腻的肠肉滑出来的瞬间又被送进去。

眼前是凌晨的城市，星星点点的灯火挂在高楼上，也不知道下了多久的雨终于停了，只留下几道雨痕在窗户上，带着泥土的腥味把夜笼罩，静静地观望着还在沉醉笙歌的人们。

“你出来…你出来一下…要到了…”

李知勋自然是不停的，反而顽皮地顶弄开包裹上来的软肉，在甬道的深处越操越狠，把人禁锢在自己怀里耳边回荡着他抽着鼻子喘息的声音。

忽然崔胜澈前头的物件颤抖起来，只是喷射出几滴奶白色的液体，一点也不黏稠像是水一样，接着涌出来的是淡黄色的液体，全数浇在玻璃窗上，滴落在地板上，洇开一滩水痕。

崔胜澈的脾气一下子上来了，转过头要骂人的瞬间身体最敏感的穴道深处又被灌进滚烫的白灼液体，黏腻地从阴茎和花穴连接的缝隙滴落下来，混在地上已经干了一半的尿液里，他打着哭嗝回过身，也不顾还在微微高潮的甬道，也不把身后软下来的巨物撤出来就趴在李知勋身上，两个人叠着滚在地毯上。

“…你坏死了。”

“所以，满意吗宝贝？”李知勋伸手给他揉着酸痛的后腰，自己却是一脸得逞的表情，半眯着眼睛看着胸口上的小猪。

崔胜澈没说话，只是害羞着点点头，用手捂住脸，在指缝里抬起眼睛偷看着李知勋，被他拍着背顺着气的时候斜眼瞟到地上那滩精液，肠液和尿液的混合物，羞耻得又红了脸。


End file.
